A Day at the Ministry
by Valant
Summary: Narcissa convinces Lucius that taking Draco to the Ministry of Magic for a day may not be such a bad idea after all. Malfoy family bonding and Lucius x Narcissa aplenty.


**A/N:** I've really come to enjoy writing the awkward father-son relationship I believe Draco and Lucius had when Draco was still rather young; only eight when this story takes place. Of course, I tried to portray Lucius and Narcissa's relationship as sweetly as possible as well! I'm fairly convinced that the Ministry has some sort of "take your kid to work day" so I really wanted to work with that concept. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR and therefore I do not own the wonderful series of Harry Potter

* * *

"Mum!" the young Malfoy boy called as he quickly descended the staircase and entered the kitchen, where his mother had busied herself with bewitching the dishes to begin cleaning themselves off after dinner.

"Don't run, Draco dear, you could end up hurting yourself!" she reminded him strictly.

"Sorry, Mother," he said with a laugh. "But, um, can I ask you something...?"

"Anything at all." Narcissa gave her son her full attention, kneeling down so that the two of them were much closer to eye level.

"Well, um, I was wondering if maybe it would be alright if I went to work with Father at the Ministry of Magic one day..? I promise I can be on my best behavior and I won't even talk to any of the filthy Mud—I mean, Muggle-born wizards there!"

"...I don't think I'm the one you should be asking, Draco."

"I know, but...Father went to his study, and he always says not to bother him unless it's an emergency or you need him because there's a storm or anything. And, um, he can be a little bit scary sometimes when he's working..." he admitted shyly. He loved his father dearly, but was certainly slightly intimidated by him when he was stressed or angry. "I thought that maybe you could talk to him about it, maybe?"

Narcissa gave a subdued smile at his innocent question. She would have to remember to sternly remind Lucius to spend more time with their son; that he could be as terrifying as he wanted to around her, but that he should at least make an effort to smile at Draco, no matter how he was feeling. "Alright, I'll talk to him. But you'll have to make the request yourself, understand?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"You just wait in the drawing room for Father, alright?"

He nodded again, a grin upon his face.

"That's my good boy." His mother placed a quick kiss on his forehead before standing once more and leaving the room to find Lucius.

"Lucius, honey?" Narcissa asked sweetly, opening the door to his study just a crack. "May I come in, please?"

"I did not hear any thunder, Narcissa, nor did I see any lightning." He was well aware of his wife's fear of storms, and he had told her before that inclement weather was one of the few conditions under which he didn't mind his work being interrupted.

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry but I just need a moment. Please?"

With an irritated sigh, he set his quill down. "Now that you have my attention, just take as long as you like." She entered the room and made sure to shut the door behind her. "Now what is it you wanted to see me about?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Your _son_," Narcissa stated plainly.

"Draco? What about him, has something happened...?" The edge to his voice softened a bit at the mention of the boy.

"No, that's not it. You see, Draco told me he'd very much like to go to work with you at the Ministry one of these days and..."

"Out of the question. I can't bring a _child_ into the _Ministry of Magic_!" he scoffed.

"Not even this once?" She came closer to him and placed her hands gently upon his shoulders, standing behind him. "I did happen to hear from a friend of mine who has Ministry connections that once a year or so, doing that sort of thing is actually encouraged in order to show young witches and wizards what it is their parents do, exactly."

Lucius stayed silent for a moment. That was certainly true, but he wasn't sure he _wanted _his son to see what he did all day. Draco would have to see that his father may not be the amazing, all-powerful wizard he thought he was.

"It would really mean the world to him, Lucius. Draco idolizes you, and loves you dearly. You wouldn't believe how many times he's told me how amazing you were when you regaled him with tales of your days as a Death Eater, or how much he aspires to be like you when he gets older."

"Is that so...?" he asked softly, imagining easily the scene she had described. Narcissa, of course, always recounted to him in detail the things she and Draco did and talked about while he was away, and Lucius always wished he could be there to see them and spend more time with the both of them. Perhaps the opportunity presented to him now would help him achieve those goals... "I'm just afraid that it – that _I_ – won't be all he's hoping for."

"Nonsense. Do this for him, just this once. Didn't you tell me before that you wanted to be as involved with him as possible, even when you're busy as you are now?"

"...You're right, Cissa. I believe next week should be suitable, even. I'll show him everything the Ministry has to offer, and perhaps even take him to Diagon Alley on the way back."

"See? I'd say you're starting to like the idea!" she said with a laugh. "Now, I told him he would have to ask you himself, and he's waiting for you in the drawing room."

"In that case, I'll go see him now. This," he indicated the papers strewn about his desk, "can wait."

"Oh, and Lucius, do try to be more gentle with him. He tells me he thinks you can be scary at times, when you're working and have had a long day. At least let him see that dazzling smile you always show me, all right?"

"...I can only try my best, darling," he conceded. He, of course, was not at all aware that he could be feared by his only son; he simply didn't always know how to act around the child.

"Thank you." Narcissa kissed her husband's cheek and went to open the doors for him. "I won't get in your way."

"N-no, Cissy, come with me. Your presence will give me confidence," he assured her with a smile.

"...Fine. Just don't expect me to say anything."

"Yes Ma'am." The two then left the study, Narcissa following several steps behind Lucius as she usually did.

Lucius Malfoy strode confidently into the drawing room and gazed down at his son, who was now sitting innocently on one of the room's large chairs.

"Smile," Narcissa whispered harshly from behind him. He approached the boy and knelt down in front of him, a loving smile on his face. "Mother tells me wish to- ah, you want to talk to me?" he corrected himself, trying to make his speech casual. Draco stole a quick glance towards Narcissa, who nodded soundly before leaving the boys alone together.

"Um, yes, I...I wanted to ask you something, Father?"

"Please do."

"Well, I was hoping that maybe I could go with you to the Ministry of Magic sometime, just for a little while?" He looked up optimistically, his bright eyes nearly shining with anticipation.

"...I would love that, Draco. Next week, there's a day when wizards are encouraged to show their children what it is they do at work and it would be my pleasure to have you come with me."

"Oh, thank you, Father! I can't wait!"

"I...Was also thinking that perhaps afterward, we could stop at Diagon Alley if you like, and if it's all right with Cissy—I mean, if it's all right with your mother."

"Perfect! Thank you so much!" He moved to hug his father but stopped suddenly, a questioning look in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for him to see what a proper young pureblood he was, and he wasn't at all certain that being so affectionate was considered proper. Lucius, too, glanced awkwardly at him, but remembered what Narcissa had told him and smiled brightly, embracing his son.

"You're a good boy, Draco," he said when they quickly parted. "And I'd like you to know that although I'm not home very often right now, I'm proud to call myself your father." He ruffled Draco's hair once, before leaving the room, embarrassed at what he had said and not at all used to showing anyone but Narcissa any form of affection. Draco could only watch as he left, more than a little surprised at the man's actions. Still, he grinned. For once, he knew that he had made his father happy.

* * *

"Narcissa," Lucius addressed his beloved as he lay down in bed next to her. "Thank you for making me speak with him earlier. Draco, I mean."

"Think nothing of it. I know what's best for _both_ of my favorite gentlemen, you know."

"It feels strange saying this, Cissa, but... I'm excited to spend time with him now, especially after seeing how happy he was when I agreed to his request."

"I told you, didn't I, those eight short years ago, that you'd make a fine father? Can you finally believe me?"

"Yes, you did. Though I'm still not convinced, even with today's events..."

"Lucius Malfoy, you can be truly ridiculous at times. Trust my judgment and go to sleep."

"Yes, dear." Seeing that any further attempts to discuss his parenting skills were futile, he conceded to her will and turned out the light. "Good night, Cissa," he whispered.

"Good night, Lucius." The couple shared a quick kiss, and it was not at all long before Narcissa fell asleep in her husband's arms.


End file.
